Hell at Redbird's Camping EDU
A SHORT, FICTIONAL AND STOMACH-DROPPING HORROR STORY! I remember this even 10 years later... I woke up to the blasting sound of my alarm clock, reading "7:30 AM", I got ready to go to my camp group's headquarters, it was called Redbird's Camping EDU. Self-explanitory, The owner's surname was Redbird and it was a camping school to teach survival tips and techniques. Me and my friends went there every Monday and Thursday. I had my vintage morning routine; Shower, Brush Teeth, get dressed and eat my cereal. I was in 7th grade and my friends were in 7th or 8th grade, just like to remind you. So I finished my cereal, said goodbye to my parents and started texting my best friend Dejohn Riafsette (his family are of Jamaican descent) to meet me nearby to walk there together like we did every Monday and Thursday, he was in 7th grade like me, he texted me to meet at our usual spot. The headquarters was only 10 minutes away from our streets so we got there quick enough to expect. Enough backstory I guess, so let's cut straight to the chase. We got to our camp site, Camp Reldinroeu (pronounced Rel-din-row) in a rural forest in Orlando. We did some of those introduction to the area type of jobs at the site, this is a low-security and unsupervised area let me note to you. It was half past nine, our guiders told us it was time for bed, so we started brushing off and we got in our tents. 15 minutes later, most of us were already fast asleep; however me, Dejohn and one of my other friends, Alfie Lawson were in the same tent and yet none of us could get to sleep, so we decided to quitely chat about things. About 5 minutes of random chatting, cliché early teenage boy stuff like football (soccer) and video games coming out, I remember exactly when it happened, when a coughing sound came from outside of one of our peers' tents, we just brushed it off as someone going out to take a leak or something. But then moments later an earpiercing and heartstopping SCREAM came from one of the kids as footsteps were bolting back into the forest, one of the guiders came out with the Ruger M77 rifle and waved it around... no one was ever found after that... or was there... Next morning we woke up to the whistle the guiders always used to wake us up, obviously. Head Guidemaster Edward Berres, told all of us what happened, and the shocking truth really disturbed me for the next 10 years, even now it destroys my heart. He told us there that the 12 year old kid screaming told us there was a man, average build, around 6'5 and had a bloody balaclava with a Gut Knife in his left hand and a Nailed Baseball Bat in the other over his shoulder. The kid screamed to attract attention from peers and the guiders. None of the kids were injured nor killed but they searched the woods and they discovered the body of one of the missing girls from another camping school that had camped at the same spot just weeks before, badly decomposed and heavily mutilated, it's obvious that the person that the kid encountered was the same man who killed that girl. Unfortunately, the man was never caught... One of the things that still questions me is, where is the girl's head? NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR - This is was my first ever fictional horror story, I was hugely inspired by the following creepypastas; Happy Sun Daycare and Hell's Pendulum. If you want more stories like this, pm me on my Twitter - @RyanSculleh and tell me you enjoy these!